


A War of Gods

by DaenerysTargaryen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Wonder Woman Lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenerysTargaryen/pseuds/DaenerysTargaryen
Summary: Kara Danvers was used to dealing with aliens, criminals, and stubborn bosses. What she never expected was to get caught up in a fight between gods. After saving National City from a nuclear explosion, Kara finds herself powerless and stranded on the hidden island of Themyscira.Realizing that Ares has surfaced once again and that war was upon them, Princess Lena of Themyscira (CatCo dubbed 'Wonder Woman') follows Kara back to National City in order to save the world from Ares' wrath.Unfortunately, times have changed and Kara insists that Lena has to blend in. How hard could it be to play 'superhero' and 'regular human' anyway?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I wasn't intending on writing this until a few months later (after my semester was done and I actually have more free time) but it's been nagging at my brain so I just had to get it out. I am planning on updating regularly but, full disclosure, I'm a law student so I might get busy at random times.
> 
> I don't know if there are any other 'Lena as Wonder Woman' stories flowing around but I hope you enjoy it :)

Lena had been outside when she saw it, the giant flash of smoke and fire in the sky. Much like herself, her fellow sisters stared at the sky in awe. 

“What is that?”

“A sign from Ares himself.” Everyone tensed and turned around, bowing to Queen Hippolyta as she emerged from her palace, deep concern written on her face. Their eyes returned to the explosion, an atmosphere of dread engulfing them. Something as huge as this could only be the work of Ares. Something bad was coming and everyone was apprehensive about whether or not they would have to get involved. The Amazons were warriors, born and bred for war. That didn’t mean that they liked it, however.

From the corner of her eye, Lena noticed something else. Amidst the smoke and fire, there was another light, shooting towards the water. She looked over at her mother, the older woman noticing it as well and she gave Lena a small nod. They had to figure out what was going on and perhaps that small light could help them.

Her daughter immediately shot off the ground and flew towards the flame, just as it hit the water. Out of all her sisters, she was the only one able to fly, the ability gifted to her by the gods after they had given her life. As Lena got closer, she realized that the object, or rather person, was floating on the surface. The woman was unconscious, her entire body shrivelled up like a corpse, but Lena could tell she was still alive, if only barely. She lowered herself onto the water before lifting the person into her arms and carrying her towards their island. 

When she landed, her sisters gathered around them, curious to see what Lena returned with. They gasped in horror at the body and began to whisper between one another. Her mother broke through the circle and frowned at the sight. She was expecting a piece of shrapnel, not someone who was able to miraculously survive. This was the first time in centuries that an outsider had stepped onto their island and Queen Hippolyta was both curious and cautious. Nothing good ever came out of Man’s World and, if that explosion was any indication, bad things were coming.

Was this girl the cause?

“What shall we do with her, mother?” Lena asked, the woman still cradled in her arms.

“Let her rest but I want someone watching her. We need to know what that was.” 

\--

As much as Kara loved the sun, she was not a big fan of waking up to blinding light. It took a few seconds for her eyes to readjust, but once she could make out proper shapes, the first thing she realized was that she was not home or at the DEO. Panicked, she immediately tried to sit up but groaned when her muscles protested. It didn’t happen often so when it did, Kara knew something was terribly wrong. “Where am I?” her voice was weak, her words barely more than a whisper.

Lena, who had been reading a book by the woman’s bedside, immediately put her book down and smiled at the stranger, recognizing her language. “Safe, for now,” Lena reassured, placing a gentle hand on the woman’s shoulder. She turned around and nodded at Mala, silently telling her to alert her mother that their guest was awake. 

Kara’s eyes widened when her eyes met the stranger’s. The woman was perhaps the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Not that Kara paid too much attention to people’s appearances but this woman was objectively beautiful. Surrounded by the white marble room, Kara was almost ready to assume she was in the Christian form of heaven, this angel sent to greet her. 

Nevertheless, she quickly snapped out of her stupor and erased those ridiculous thoughts. “That doesn’t answer my question,” she replied, trying to muster up more confidence. She felt terrible but she was still Supergirl and whoever this woman was, the fact that Kara was here and not with her sister, told her that Alex was having trouble finding her. Regardless of how beautiful the messenger, Kara had to be cautious.

Lena simply giggled at the girl’s attempt to be demanding, obviously not realizing her state. It was nothing short of a miracle that she survived the explosion and it was strange that she didn’t even seem to know it. “You are in Themyscira, home of the Amazons.” 

“Themys-what?” 

“Themyscira,” another woman interrupted, suddenly entering the room. Her greeter stood up, giving the woman a small bow before clearing the way. This woman looked a bit older, but not by much. Judging by the brilliant gold crown on her head, she was also their leader. Kara suddenly felt a lot more nervous, naked without her powers. 

The older woman reached for a golden rope on her belt and took Kara’s hand. She tried to wrestle it away and gasped when she noticed how disfigured it looked. Before she could process the state of her body, the woman had tied the golden rope to her wrist and asked, “Who are you?”

The answer immediately slipped out of her mouth, “Kara Danvers.” Kara’s free hand instantly snapped to her mouth, her eyes widening at the confession. She had just revealed her true identity to complete strangers and she didn’t even know why. However, it didn’t seem like either of them were surprised by the confession. Did they not know that her real name was a big thing? She glanced down and frowned when she realized that she was no longer wearing her suit, but instead a simple tunic like the others.

Sensing Kara’s distress, Lena moved forward and gave her a gentle smile. “Your clothes were wet so we had to remove them. Do not worry, Kara Danvers, we will not harm you unless you prove yourself a threat.”

The Queen nodded in agreement, softening her expression. “Be assured, child, we mean you no harm. Now tell me, what were you doing before you passed out?”

Up until now, Kara hadn’t remembered but the second the Queen asked her question, memories began to flood her mind, the words following them. “I was redirecting a nuclear missile away from National City and it exploded.” Kara tensed in horror as she realized that she had no idea if she had made it far enough and whether the city was okay. She tried to get up but a firm hand on her shoulder forced her to stay down.

“You are injured, Kara Danvers. Please, do not hurt yourself further.” 

Kara knew that the stranger was right but she couldn’t just lie around, not knowing whether her friends and family were safe. “I don’t know if my city is okay or if they need me,” she pleaded, “please, I have to go help them.” 

“You are in no condition to,” Lena bluntly replied. Kara still looked like a corpse, merely skin and bone, though she definitely filled out a bit over the span of a few hours. It puzzled their healers but perhaps the gods had blessed this stranger with gifts as well? Maybe she was sent here and meant to join them? On the other hand, she could very well be their destruction. Regardless, she gave a knowing look to her mother and the woman sighed, nodding in agreement before untying the lasso. The Amazons were heavy-handed in their ways but they were not cruel. Kara was obviously in distress and she was seemingly harmless right now so they were in no rush for answers. Furthermore, if her first concern was helping people, she couldn’t possibly be that terrible of a person. 

Her mother withdrew and Lena stepped forward to take her place. “I cannot tell you what has happened to your city, Kara Danvers, but I can tell you that the explosion did not hit anyone but you.” That seemed to have relaxed Kara just the slightest. “For now, please rest. Once you get better, we will figure out a way to send you home.” 

Lena was just about to leave the room when Kara called out, “Wait!” Lena stopped and raised a questioning brow. “What’s your name?”

Lena chuckled, realizing her lack of manners, “I am Princess Lena of Themyscira and I look forward to getting to know you, Kara Danvers.” 

“Kara,” Kara stated. Lena rose her brow again and hummed her confusion. “Just...call me Kara.” 

Lena smiled and nodded. “Sleep well, Kara.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kara had to be on bedrest for an entire day before her muscles began to regenerate and she no longer looked like an extra from a zombie movie. The healers had long given up on trying to deal with her state. Thankfully, no one pressured her to explain how her recovery or survival was even possible. Considering these women had a weapon that could compel the truth from her, Kara decided it would be best to keep all her cards close to her chest for as long as she could.

Even though she looked better, she still felt weak from the massive amounts of ionized radiation she had absorbed so the moment she could move, she decided to go outside, needing the sun to counteract whatever that nuclear bomb did to her. Fortunately, Princess Lena was more than happy to take their conversations outside and accompany her as they walked down the streets of Themyscira. She didn’t think she would be allowed outside otherwise.

The city itself was beautiful. It was filled with marble buildings and structures. Artistic busts and statues littered the streets, and the paths themselves sometimes sported brilliant mosaics. From what she could see, the city was built on the slope of a mountain and lush green forests surrounded the great city. Princess Lena had told her that Themyscira was also known as Paradise Island. Kara could definitely see why.

Another peculiar thing she noticed as they were walking around was the distinct lack of men. She had not seen a single one and, fascinatingly, they seemed better off without them. Every single woman was decked out in armour and weaponry and that told her that they were probably as deadly as they were gorgeous. Occasionally, some of them would stop what they were doing to look at the two of them. 

“Do not pay attention to them. We have not seen a new face in centuries.” 

Kara’s eyes widened, “Centuries?”

Lena nodded, completely nonchalant about her revelation. “Themyscira has been separated from Man’s World ever since the great war. The gods protect this island and make sure no one can enter it. The only reason you are here is because I found you and brought you here,” Lena explained, directing Kara’s eyes towards the sky. “There is a magical barrier that protects this island. If you were outside its reach, it would seem as if nothing was here.” 

Kara nodded as she stared at the sky in awe, expecting to see something and wondering how any of this was possible. Everything Lena was talking about was within the realm of gods and magic, so completely different than the technological society she was from. Both Krypton and America were obsessed with technology, yet there was this entire culture that had achieved miraculous feats from something as fantastical and outdated as magic.

She didn’t exactly know if it was an appropriate question to ask but her curiosity got the best of her (she did come from a science-oriented family after all). “If no one has visited your island in centuries and there are no men, how do you maintain your population?” 

“We are immortal, Kara. Time does not affect us once we are blessed.” In some ways, it was a both a blessing and a curse. Admittedly, life on Themyscira was as close to paradise as Earth could get, but their devotion to isolationism made life rather boring. What good was it to withstand time if there was nothing to fill it with? 

Kara was finding it harder and harder to believe that any of this was real. Immortality was beyond Kara’s comprehension. These women possessed so much power that, even if Kara didn’t already believe that they should be allowed to exist in peace, she would have decided, in that moment, that she would never expose their existence to the world. She couldn’t imagine what people would do to get possess such power. 

Lena continued her explanation, “We have welcomed different groups of newcomers in the past. We do not believe that all women are made the same or that your body defines you. As long as your heart is one of an Amazonian, you are welcome.” 

“Wow,” was all she could say in response.

Lena chuckled. “That offer extends to you, Kara. Both my mother and I can see that you have the heart of a warrior and that you are good. If you wish to stay, you are welcome to,” Lena added, secretly hoping that Kara would consider it. Despite knowing everyone on the island, Lena often felt lonely. She was different than the rest of them. Unlike them, Lena was moulded from clay and granted life by the gods. It made her special but also an outsider, her special gifts sometimes invoking envy. Notwithstanding their unique existence, many of them were still human with human fragilities. It also didn’t help that her mother always insisted on protecting her and treating her differently. Although Lena could not explain why, she knew that Kara would understand her. 

Nevertheless, Kara had no choice but to disappoint her. “I can’t.” If Kara didn’t have family, friends, and people who needed protecting, she would have considered begging to stay. For all intents and purposes, this island was a paradise. Unfortunately, she was Supergirl and a hero. There was no way she could turn her back on the world. Even being here, enjoying paradise while people may be in danger back home made her uneasy. 

Although disappointed, Lena nodded in understanding. She herself sometimes wished she could leave. It would have been as easy as flying off but her mother strictly forbade her from even considering it. Queen Hippolyta was a good woman and an excellent leader, but she was terribly protective of her only daughter and would never agree to letting her suffer in Man’s World. 

Wanting to redirect the conversation away from herself, she returned to their previous one. “Why don’t you let men live here?” 

Lena raised her brow and almost looked offended by Kara’s question. “Why would we?” 

Kara blinked in response, not sure how to respond to that. Not all men were terrible, after all. Lena frowned, realizing Kara’s question was actually serious. Perhaps Man’s World taught history differently? She raised up her wrists and directed Kara’s attention to the bracelets on them. “Have you noticed we all wear these?” Kara nodded. “It is a reminder of the time when we were enslaved.” 

Kara’s eyes widened at Lena’s explanation. How could anyone subjugate these women? Kara was Supergirl and even she didn’t think she had the power to take them on. “Ares had brought men into our territory and armed them with the power to enslave us. After we freed ourselves, we swore we would never welcome them ever again. Men bring nothing but war and suffering, that is why Ares prefers them. War gives him strength so he empowers them to strengthen himself. Forgive me for saying so, but the history of Man’s World is a history of multiple men having to overcompensate for their shortcomings.” Kara couldn’t help but laugh at Lena’s reasoning. She wasn’t an expert on Earth’s history but she could definitely see where that line of thinking came from. 

Kara was just about to respond when a loud cheer caught her attention. She hadn’t even noticed that they had walked towards the colosseum but Lena excitedly gestured for her to follow. At the centre of the pit where two women sparring, a small crowd seated on the benches around them. “Our chores can get boring sometimes so we spend most of our time honing our skills and battling one another.” 

Kara took a seat beside Lena and watched as the two women moved, completely impressed by their skill. The DEO and Alex had taught her a few combat skills but it was nothing compared to what she was currently witnessing. The women’s mastery of their weapons and the fluidity of their movements made Kara feel like she was watching a dance, despite the loud clashes of metal and the general grittiness of it all. It was an art and Kara wondered just how deadly these women were. Not only did they have magic but Kara’s trained eye easily recognized that their strength, speed, and endurance were beyond even the most athletic humans’. It wasn’t nearly as strong as her own abilities but they were a force to be reckoned with. Kara was never militaristic in her approach but she imagined going into battle with them would be an honour. 

“Do you fight as well?” Kara asked, pulling her eyes away from the battle and redirecting them to Lena. 

“I do. My mother does not like it, however one cannot be an Amazon and not know how to pick up a sword,” she joked. Lena wasn’t nearly as skilled as her sisters. Not only was she younger and more inexperienced, but her mother also consistently thwarted her attempts to learn. Lena never understood why and Queen Hippolyta refused to acknowledge doing so. “I am not nearly as good.”

“You are probably way better than me,” Kara confessed. Being among these women -these warriors- she suddenly felt inadequate. Kara had always relied on her strength, yet seeing the Amazons fight and learning about their war-ready culture made Kara realize that she was not at all prepared to face more than the occasional alien, let alone war. The thought of the nuclear missile was still swimming in the back of her mind. No one knew where it came from but if it had hit, the entire world would have been thrown into disarray. 

“Once you have recovered, would you like me to teach you?” Lena offered.

Kara was sceptical of training, considering it usually consisted of Alex kicking her ass, but she knew she shouldn’t turn down the opportunity to learn from an actual Amazon so she reluctantly nodded her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more about exploring Themyscira, for those of you who don't follow the comics. I also may occasionally alter the mythos in order to fit it into my idea of where I want to take this. I promise we'll get to the real action soon enough!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos!

It was late afternoon when the Queen eventually called for them. Kara nervously followed Lena through the palace halls until they arrived at the throne room. Lena immediately gave her mother a small bow and Kara imitated her action, figuring it was only natural to respect the woman who would decide your fate. Throughout the day, Lena had been giving her a little run down of the island’s history and, if Kara wasn’t already terrified of the Queen, she definitely was now. The Queen was akin to a god and she didn’t even want to think about what would happen if she made her angry. Kryptonians were immune to many things but Clark never once mentioned whether or not that immunity extended to magic. 

“I hope you are enjoying Themyscira, Kara Danvers.” 

“It’s beautiful, your um… majesty?” Kara looked over at Lena for guidance and the woman simply chuckled, giving her a small nod. Lena’s lack of concern was definitely reassuring and it boosted Kara’s confidence just the slightest. Lena had been a wonderful friend throughout the day and, if she believed that Kara was in no imminent danger, surely Kara could let her guard down (especially since she’s already been revealing details about her own life to Lena). Most likely, anything she said here would not leave the island so what did Kara really have to hide?

“It is, and we would like to keep it that way.” Kara immediately nodded, hoping to reassure the Queen that the secrets of this island would not leave her lips. “My daughter trusts you, therefore I will trust her judgement. However, there are a few things I would like to ask you. I trust that you will be honest, but if I believe you are lying, I will not hesitate to use the Lasso of Truth on you.” The Queen eyed their guest, taking in her youthful and surprisingly healthy appearance. While the others did not question it, Hippolyta had been fooled one too many times by gods to take anything at face value. Ares was still out there and it was well within the realm of possibility that he would send a woman to infiltrate them, using their sympathies against them. “How did you survive that explosion?”

Kara frowned, not sure how to explain aliens to people who probably had no real concept of space or any universes beyond their own. “I… Um, I wasn’t born on Earth.” Hippolyta’s face remained neutral, waiting for Kara to continue. “My planet exploded when I was a child and I was sent here. On this planet, I have powers. I am basically immune to most things.” 

While Hippolyta analyzed the threat that posed to her island, Lena latched onto the little tidbit about Kara’s planet exploding. Did that mean that she was the only one of her kind? It would explain why Lena felt a weird connection to Kara. Nevertheless, she wished she didn’t, if it meant that it would spare Kara from such loss. While Lena always felt out of place, as if an essential part of her was missing, she always felt loved. Her home was with the Amazons and every woman on this island was her family. She did not even want to think about losing them. 

Her mother continued to ask questions and Kara answered them as diligently as she could. As the conversation continued, it became disturbingly clear that the Amazons were facing a different world than the one they had left. Man’s World now possessed weapons that could destroy the entire planet multiple times over and neither Lena nor Hippolyta believed that their gods could protect them from that. While they were hiding on their island, Ares’ men had amassed an armoury capable of utter and complete destruction. Although Queen Hippolyta vowed to stay out of their conflicts, she wasn’t sure that was possible anymore. Man’s World had forgotten about the gods that created them. Her people were the only ones with the knowledge and power to stop him.

Nevertheless, it was extreme to prepare for war simply because of the words of a stranger, even if she had no reason to lie. While the Lasso compelled truth, truth would always be subjective. While the Amazons could no longer stay away from Man’s World, Hippolyta was not going to risk her people without knowing the full story. “Lena.” Her daughter looked up at her, waiting for her instructions. “Tell your sisters that tomorrow we shall hold a competition. The strongest of them will be sent to Man’s World. They will witness the changes for themselves and report back to me.” 

Lena couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her mother was sending someone outside? It was completely unheard of and Lena would be lying if she said she wasn’t interested. After spending the entire day learning about Kara’s world, Lena was intrigued and wanted to see it. This may be the only chance for her to do so. 

“We have shown you our world, Kara Danvers. I assume you would return the favour?” the Queen asked, looking directly at Kara.

Kara didn’t really know how to respond. They had shown her a lot of hospitality and Kara didn’t want to seem ungrateful but what they were talking about seemed beyond her. She already had a hard time comprehending that there was a god of war. Kara’s domain was one of petty criminals and misguided aliens, not world wars and politics. What would J’onn think? Heck, what would her sister think? 

Still… If this one god had the power to bring about a total world war, how could she say no to preventing it? These people seemed like the only people capable of stopping him. Without witnessing it with their own eyes, she doubted anyone would take the threat seriously. Even now, the Amazonian myths and beliefs seemed ridiculous to her. The only reason she believed them was that there was simply no other explanation for this island and its inhabitants. Perhaps bringing back an Amazon and letting people see their power was the best way to convince them? 

“How are you so sure it’s him?” 

Lena spoke up this time, “Ares is the god of war. Wherever he goes, conflict follows. Mortals are unable to resist his pull. Even if he is not the direct cause, we cannot risk him being near someone who holds a trigger. The more at peace the world is, the weaker he gets. If you claim that the world is at peace, he will be hungry for chaos.” 

Kara sighed in resignation. While part of her was still skeptical, she couldn’t deny that the two of them seemed completely serious. If Queen Hippolyta was willing to risk revealing her island to the world, the threat must be serious. Unfortunately, Kara was about to jump into a whole new world and she didn’t think it was going to be easy. “I’ll do it.”

“Excellent. We will discuss this further once we have our champion.” Queen Hippolyta got up but stopped just as she was about to leave the room. “And Lena?” Her daughter broke away from her excited thoughts and nodded. “You are forbidden to compete.”

Her heart dropped.

\--

“Are you disappointed that you can’t compete?” Kara asked as they watched some of the Amazons spar. She didn’t miss the way Lena stared longingly at the warriors who were training. They had just delivered the announcement and many of them immediately began to get ready, even though it was getting dark. Some of them decided to pass on the opportunity, others wanted it, and some were only interested to fulfil their duty. 

“Yes. Perhaps my mother thinks I am unworthy.” As much as she loved her mother and knew that her mother loved her back, she could never understand why she insisted on holding her back and protecting her. Lena wasn’t a fragile statue. She was an Amazon and it hurt knowing that her mother didn’t believe in her.

“I doubt that.” Lena’s eyes snapped away from the pit and she looked at Kara, curious to see why she thought that. “I don’t know how to explain it but she looks at you the same way my Earth sister looked at me.” She looked away from the sparring women and connected their eyes, hoping to relay her sincerity. “I had to hide who I was for over a decade and every time I even considered using my powers to help people, my adoptive family, especially my sister, would lecture me. Your mother is proud of you, Lena. They feel this need to protect us not because we are weak but because we are capable of so much. Once you take on the responsibility of being a hero, you can never abandon it. They hate that we have to carry the burden of the world on our shoulders.” 

She looked away, a smile gracing her lips that didn’t quite meet her eyes. “My birth parents sent me to Earth with that burden so I was never going to escape it. I don’t think you can escape yours either. Your mother knows that and she just wants to delay it for as long as possible. I don’t know much about your religion but if your gods blessed you with special powers, it had to be for a reason.” 

Lena stayed silent as Kara’s words sank in. She never considered herself a part of some great destiny but she knew that she wasn’t meant to spend her entire life doing nothing. The gods had created her for a reason and she doubted it was just because her mother wanted a daughter. When have they ever been so kind and straightforward?

Her eyes remained on Kara. Under the setting sun, she couldn’t help but notice how beautiful her friend looked. Although she had been through so much, there was an eerie serenity about her. Many heroes have fallen from less tragic events in their lives, yet Kara remained strong, hopeful, and selfless. There was a beauty to her that went beyond Aphrodite’s ability. 

“I think you should compete. You are a warrior like every other person on this island. You deserve the chance. With your helmets on, no one would even realize it’s you. Maybe if you prove yourself worthy to everyone, she will have no choice but to let you go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I have this complex story in my head and I'm not 100% sure I'm conveying it properly or whether I'm accidentally leaving out key details and confusing you guys. 
> 
> Is there anyone out there willing to be my beta and help me work through the content? No knowledge of Wonder Woman necessary though this position contains many, many spoilers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any questions or concerns, feel free to contact me at my tumblr at danystormborntargaryen :)


End file.
